The Revenge of Seven
by DidThatJustHappen
Summary: There are Six of us left. One of us is a traitor. One of us has been kidnapped. We are all that's left of Lorien. I am Number Seven and I want my Revenge. Tell me what you think in the reviews, I love to hear constructive criticism. Rated T for safety reasons, expect swearing, gore and the occasional sex reference. I hope you Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 - Five

Heyo! If you've enjoyed this first chapter tell me in the reviews so I know if I should continue or not. Please Enjoy the first chapter of The Revenge of Seven!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Five**

"Shave it off." The soldier's razor behind me hums. The room is like a cell with black stone walls and a tiny light bulb directly above me.

"But you haven't got your marks yet sir." He protests. "The general could have me killed if I disobey him." I spin on the chair, soap from my hair splashes into my good eye stinging it. I welcome the pain, I've learnt to.

I push the Mogadorian to the wall with telekinesis. The razor drops to the floor; I kick it angrily away from me. "Listen to me you filthy muckworm, I am your superior and if I want my head shaven before I get my marks you will do that. If not you won't have to worry about the general killing you because I'll be there first."

A bead of sweat rolls down the soldiers face, I consider slapping him but like a magnet, something holds me back. Maybe it's cabin fever, I've been stuck in the Florida base for nearly two weeks now, it's walls once comforting now feel like a prison. Worst of all, I've been treated like a china doll since returning. I hate it.

I let the soldier slip slowly to the ground. I turn to the chair and pick up a black towel that has been laid next to it, then rub my brown hair dry of the soap.

"Leave now." I order. The Mog soldier does so without hesitation leaving me alone with my misery. I catch a glimpse of myself in the small circular mirror in front of the chair. Same brown curly hair, same small scar on my cheek. Only now I only have one green eye, the other is covered by a black eye patch.

"Admiring yourself? I can't say I'm not prone to it now and again but this lighting is horrible." A girl's voice says from behind me. I turn and see Vitani, my training partner of six years. She killed her last one after an argument. She has the classic Mogadorian girl look. Straight black hair, black tunnel-like eyes and pale skin. Nobody would look twice at her which she uses to her advantage. Her training gear is covered in ash.

"Run into trouble?" I ask. She shrugs non-committedly.

"I was putting the vat-borns through some training." Vitani replies. Her lips turn up to reveal a cruel smile. "Of course none survived but I like to think I culled out the weak ones."

"You'd like to think that. Is there a reason you're here because I know I'm not the best company. You've told me enough times." Vitani takes a ball out of her pocket and throws it at me. I float the steel ball in my hand using telekinesis before putting it in my jean pocket.

"We've thawed the body of number Eight. It's in a working condition to transfer the powers to you. Adamus Sutekh proved that it was possible to transfer the power of a Garde to another, you've been selected to take the powers." She says. A dagger shines on her belt; she sliced me with it once across the chest.

When we were first paired together we were told to fight one another. I hesitated and she saw it, she slashed me in one quick move, not enough to maim but just hurt. A lot. Since then I've learnt her weaknesses and given as good as I've got.

I spin away from her on the stool and look at my eye patch again. "Why me? Why not you or any other Mog?" I pick up the razor and turn it off. "After all, I've been a bad boy losing my temper and killing number Eight before I was supposed to." The sarcasm drips from my voice.

Vitani rolls her eyes. "Don't think you're so special. We found a Chimera roaming the streets of Boston, I'm going to be hooked up to a machine right beside you and with any luck the Chimera's shape shifting ability's will be passed onto me. Or I'll die." She says this matter-of-factly.

"I hope it's the latter." I say, a small smile playing on my lips. She punches my arm hard and smiles back. The punch of love I call it, she's done it ever since we were first paired up. I've never seen her punch anyone else like she does me. She punched me for calling it the punch of love.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." She says. "We get hooked up tomorrow in lab four; I'll see you then _partner_." She puts a hand on her forehead and then her heart.

"May Setrakus guard our head and our heart." She says in form of goodbye.

"May Setrakus guard our head and our heart." I reply. Vitani leaves the room shutting the door behind her. I turn around and stare at the mirror. I take off the eye patch slowly and drop it to the floor. The eye is gone now all that remains is a red socket that bleeds sometimes.

I think of Marina, of the compassion she showed me right up until Eight's death. I thought her eyes were beautiful the first time I saw them. The colour of the ocean, blue and solemn. It seems like bitter irony now. Anger rises up my chest. I punch the mirror shattering it into tiny pieces.

I breathe deeply. My hand bleeds and glass sticks out of it. I fall to my knees and put my eye patch back on, a bit of blood trickles from my eye.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

* * *

**So What did you think? What will happen to Eights body? Will Five get his head shaven? Will the Mogs science experiment fail? (Probably) Until next week bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Five

**Time for a new chapter! I'm going to do the narratives a la 2 chapters per person. If you enjoy it please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Five**

_I fly through the sky, the wind blows through my hair. I'm in the apple orchids in Washington. The first time I was allowed to fly by myself without my collar, with no risk of an electric shock. Mogs watch me from below in a huddled group. I swoop down and knock a few apples off a tree before soaring back up. The General, Vitani's father watches me with narrow eyes. _

_ In the centre of the field is a large oak tree, its trunk is bigger than my arms width. I fly towards it and perch on one of the branches letting my feet dangle down. I pluck a shiny red apple from one of my pockets and take a bite. The flavour bursts into my mouth, sweet and sugary. Vitani sits below me at the bottom of the trunk. She's young, maybe twelve or thirteen. _

_She has a stick in her hand and writes her name and mine into the dirt. If I weren't Loric I doubt I'd be able to see it from here. She puts a heart around our names before angrily rubbing it out with her foot. _

_"Stupid…" She mutters. I throw the apple down at her and it hits her on the shoulder, smashing on impact. She looks up angrily at me._

_"What you doing down there?" I yell. She says nothing but picks up a rotten apple beside her and throws it at me. Her aim is better and it hits me square on the face, the force nearly knocking me off the tree. _

_"VITANI!" I hear the general yell. A big barrel chested man with jet black hair comes out of the undergrowth. He's by no stretch handsome, with scars lining his face as if it were war paint. It might as well be in Mog culture. _

_"She threw an apple at me!" I yell down. Vitani stumbles up to her feet and stands straight as we're taught to. Her hand goes up in salute. _

_"Is this true?" The General asks. "Did you throw a weapon at Number Five." _

_Vitani's face remains hard. "It was an apple sir, I only meant to-" _

_"It really hurt me!" I lie and rub my face in mock hurt. The General turns to his daughter furious. I instantly regret what I've done. Vitani gulps and her eyes widen. I jump off the tree and fly away but not far enough away to hear the crack of a slap. _

_The scenery changes. I'm in the swamp now, my wrist blade is out. I propel towards Number Nine, he's on the ground helpless. In the last moment Eight appears, the knife goes straight through his chest, blood spurts onto my face. His eyes widen and he collapses to the ground dead. _

_"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry!" I yell to Marina and Six. "I didn't mean to!" _

_XXX_

I wake up gasping. The angry banging at my door repeats itself over and over. I get out of my hammock and put a shirt on over my chest. I've always slept in my clothes; it means I can be ready for anything. I open the door and see a vat-born waiting there; I know he has to fight every part of his instincts to want to kill me.

"Problem?" I say mockingly. The soldier stands up straighter. His skin is painfully pale and blistered, I wonder if they went out into sunlight they would set on fire, like ants under a magnifying glass. I should try that one day.

"You were expected in Lab four thirty-six minutes ago." He says curtly. "Docter Aneroc sent me for you."

"No parade in my honour, how dare he?" The vat-born's face scrunches in confusion. "It's sarcasm muckworm." I flick him on his forehead and push past him. I take my time going through the base watching the cameras move as I walk past. I wave up at one of them before entering Lab four. I straighten the eye patch and stride in.

A man in a white coat strides up to me. Like all Mogs he has ivory skin, his bald head is covered in tattoos that look tribal and he has a black pointed goatee. His black eyes are covered by large round glasses. A true-born.

The room is small with four beds. A large creature has been attached to several wires and encased in a glass box. Its half lion- half Doberman, its hazel eyes look up at me hurt. Aneroc steers me away from the creature and towards a bed with white sheets. Beside the bed in another is Vitani, she has a mask attached to her face and is unconscious. She's got her black training gear on. Wires have been attached to her and the chimera.

She mumbles something and a hair falls over her eye. I quickly put it behind her ear. Aneroc watches me curiously.

"Well, are we going to do this or just wait here?" I say. Aneroc takes off his glasses and puts them in his pocket. He moves to a cupboard and takes out a bed rolling it across the room. As it gets closer I realise who it is.

Number Eight.

He's not the Number Eight I remember. He's almost Naked, wearing only a pair of white boxers. His skin has turned a sickly shade of blue and his lips are navy. Someone has drawn a circle around the area where I stabbed him. His eyes are shut; I wonder if his eyes are still brown or have been turned blue like the rest of his body.

"As you can see thawing Number Eight took a certain amount of time. We had to make sure we didn't accidently damage a part of his body as the ice melted." Aneroc looks at me. "It was a very fast death Agent Five. I imagine he was dead the moment you took the sword from his chest. It's a shame really, these Loric deserve more pain after the damage they did to Mogadore."

"He didn't deserve more pain." I say mutinously. Aneroc's eyes widen. "I mean I aim for clean kills, if he suffered the others would have killed me instead of taking my eye."

Aneroc nods. "Ah I see. Smart boy." He motions towards the table. "Please sit down and take your shirt off, we need to attach you to Number Eight for the transfer." I do what I'm told and throw the shirt to the opposite side of the room. I catch a glimpse of the Chimera, a ripple works through him and he howls in pain behind the glass.

"If I didn't know better Aneroc, I'd say you're trying to seduce me getting me to take my shirt off." I say. Aneroc ignores me. He takes a large black tube and puts it to my chest. I feel a slight pulling sensation as it sticks needles into my chests. Aneroc moves to a console on the other side of the room. It's lights flash red and green.

"You'll feel a slight painful sensation." Aneroc pulls a lever. I lurch upwards and gasp for breath, my vision blurs but I think I can see sparks of electricity. Aneroc screams and crouches to the floor. Faces appear in front of me and I somehow know their names Reynolds and Devdan. A girl with Black hair and blue eyes smiles over me. She kisses my lips and smiles again. Marina.

"It's now or never, right?" Her voice sounds like an echo. I think I scream and then the blackness engulfs me.

XXX

I wake up in an arena. It looks like it has been abandoned for some time now. Vitani lies next to me unconscious and covered in blood on the floor. The chimera that was trapped in the glass box is gone leaving only glass shards and a trail of blood. I pull the metal black tube off my chest and throw it across the arena.

_Where am I? _I think. A boy's voice replys next to me.

"The place where Marina first kissed me. Or should I say _us_ because you seemed to have felt that?" I look round and see Eight. He is dressed in what I last saw him alive in. Jeans and a green buttoned up T-shirt. I look between him and the blue creature that was Eight next to me. I stumble and fall off the bed.

"Y-you're dead I killed you." Ghost Eight looks at the blue creature.

"I am dead but I'm also here. Quite the paradox isn't it?" He says calmly. He smiles a little as if he doesn't care that I killed him. Vitani rolls over some broken glass on the floor, blood seeps from her arm where it scratches her.

"Why are you here?" I shout angrily. I stand up and put myself into fighting position.

"I'm here to help you." He replies simply.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! See you next week for a new chapter :D**


End file.
